1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cooling devices, and particularly to a cooling fan module for use in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
With increased performance, many electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) generate increased amounts of heat, thus requiring prompt dissipation. Often, heat sinks attached to the electronic components provide such heat dissipation, with cooling fans often providing airflow to cool the heat sink. However, in addition to CPUs, other electronic components, such as memory cards are reaching performance thresholds over which considerable heat is generated. A single conventional cooling fan cannot efficiently and simultaneously cool the CPU and other components.
Therefore, a cooling fan module is desirable that is able to overcome the described limitations.